Jealousy
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Neji is jealous.


_Name: __Jealousy_

_Anime: Naruto  
Rating: __K+  
Timeline: Set in the near future, a few years later from the manga_

_Characters: __Neji & Tenten_

_Summary: __Neji is jealous._

- JEALOUSY -

"Are you leaving?" Tenten Asked Neji

"Nah. I´m just tired. I´m going to rest under a tree for a little while"

"You are tired?" She narrowed her eyes not believing him

"Yeah, you two just continue" He moved to lay down on a close tree

Tenten shrugged and joined her other partner.

Neji closed his eyes to relax but when he heard that they had moved away from him, he opened them again and started to look at them.

He sighed and started to think about his former teammate. A couple of years ago If you asked Tenten who was the most important man in her life, she would had answer Hyuuga Neji, no doubt about it. Whatever he did, she was next to him. If he wanted to train for hours, she would join him, even though her stamina was way below his. If he needed to go on a mission she would convince Tsunade that a weapon expert was also needed for the job. If he wanted to rest, which was very unlikely to happen because he said it was a sign of weakness, she would had ran to rest with him and make an stupid excuse to make him move closer to her and she would innocently put her head on his shoulder and make him hug her and as no one would be looking she would steal a couple of kisses from him.

But right now that idea didn´t even run through her head, she had something more important to do than being with him, someone more important to be with, than him.

Years ago, when they were no longer members of team guy and they were sent alone to any mission. She would make up any excuse to delay their arrival to Konoha so they could spend more time together alone. Some months ago they had a mission together, and all she did was whine about how much she missed him. She didn´t even get any sleep after the mission so she could get sooner to meet him.

In the past he had met guys that liked her. He never thought he needed to compete with them to win her over because he was sure she had only eyes for him. But with this guy, he had no chance. She loved him, she had said it, he heard it and he knew it. Even more, he was sure that she loved him more than she had ever loved the Hyuuga prodigy, And if you saw them as he was seeing them right know you would realize it too.

She was kissing him again, she did that all the time he allowed her. Luckily for Neji, he wasn´t a very big fan of expressing his love affection.

He sighed, those hugs and kisses that once belonged to him.

But there was one sentence she had said that was freaking him out.

A couple of months ago Tenten returned badly injured from a mission. Doctors expected the worst for her. It hadn´t been the first time. Actually it was the 2nd. The first one was once she had covered Neji´s blind spot and was almost fatally wounded in the abdomen. That was years ago when she said that she would die for him, she would die for Hyuuga Neji. But the second time, when the doctors told her that she had little chances to survive she refused it, she cried "I can´t die, he needs me, I can´t leave him".

That phrase was killing Hyuuga Neji. She would have died for him, She would have left him all alone, missing her, blaming himself for her death, in her stupid heroic action. But for this guy that wasn´t an option, she couldn´t leave him alone.

He frowned. He would never want her to die, but he was getting to a point of analysis that he concluded, she hadn´t die for Hyuuga Neji but she lived for this one.

"I´m really tired" She gasped leaving her partner in training and sitting next to Neji.

Neji looked at her. She was so beautiful, years hadn´t passed for her. She was the same Tenten, right know in the training grounds he felt he was 14 all over again.

"He is awesome" She commented.

Neji frowned. Him again?, But she was true he was really good. "Hn"

"Hn?" She glared at him.

She couldn´t accept anyone criticizing him. "He is not that bad, I guess"

"What´s wrong with you?" she read him like an open book.

"Nothing..." He looked away

"C´mon Neji, I know you!" She looked at him

"Hn"

She moved to face him "What?"

He sighed, he couldn´t last too long battling against her. "I´m jealous" Neji looked at him

"What?"

"I´m jealous of him!"

She laughed "What? You can´t be jealous!"

"Since when?" she asked

He frowned "I am!... since... I don´t know now. I´m jealous"

"You can´t be jealous now, you could had been 3 years ago, but not now!" she giggled

He was uneasy "I was too but, I guess I didn´t thought it was going to last for so long"

"I can´t believe this" she continued laughing

He fumed

"I can´t blame you, he is really handsome" she said admiring him

He glared at her "I know, it´s the long black hair. The chicks just love that" he said ironically

"Nah, I think it´s his ability with the katana, you know I can´t resist that" she showed him her tongue.

He frowned yet again.

"What do you want me to do!" She asked with her hands on her hips

"I don´t know! I just came back from a mission. I haven´t seen you in a week. We have been training for the whole day..."

"You used to love training"

"Yeah but it´s not the same with him!"

"You can´t be that mean"

"It´s not like that. I like to be with him, I really do. But sometimes, like today. I just want to be with you"

She rolled her eyes "Ok let's cut to the chase" She stood up. "Jun, come here" she called him.

She throw a kunai in the air, Neji could only see it blink in the sky and disappear.

"Where is my Kunai?"

Jun joined Neji and Tenten. He looked at the brunette and yelled "Byaakugan"

Neji jaw dropped

"It´z behind the waterfallz mommy" He said returning the calm to his little pale face

"And?" She said looking at her son.

"Oh... zurprize daddy" he ended looking at Neji and giving him a warm smile. He was one of the first Hyuugas who could bare such a cute and happy expression, thanks to the inheritance of his mother.

Neji looked fully touched at his son "Jun! You are a genius! You are like two years old. How did you learn that?" He hugged him

"I´m zree" Jun said pointing 2 fingers of one hand and one of the other.

"Did you see that Tenten? This kid is a genius! He did the byaakugan at the age of three! You know how hard it´s that?"

"I know, I know" she sighed

"You know what we should do now Jun" Neji said all excited.

The little toddler looked at his father

"Mommy is going to go prepare some special dinner for tonight, with ice cream and all, while I teach you some special Byaakugan techniques" He looked at Tenten.

The little Hyuga smiled excited.

"What!" Tenten complained

Neji grinned

"What happened with our time alone together? How did I ended up cooking?"

"Oh come on Tenten there´ll be plenty of time for us to be alone" He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"But why I´m out of the training?"

"It´s going to be all about Byaakugan, you´ll be bored"

She glared at him

"Oh come on! You had him for yourself all week. It´s my turn!"

She raised an eyebrow

"I want ztrawberriez izecream mommy" Jun pulled down her t-shirt.

She bended "Ok honey! Train hard and kick´s daddy´s ass" she kissed him

He pushed her away "Mommy"

"You two have fun!" She started to move away

"Hey! Where is my kiss?" Neji complained

"Right! Jealous" She moved back to kiss him good bye.

"I´ll get him really tired so we could be alone later"

She smirked.

He looked again at his son who was waiting for him, standing in the same fighting position he used.

Neji smiled "He is awesome" He looked back at Tenten who was leaving the training grounds "Hey Tenten"

She turned around

"I want another!" He grinned

Tenten rolled her eyes "Ok. Get this one really tired and we figure out that later"

"I love you!" He yelled at her, adopting the same position that his little son had.

"I love you two Hyuugas! See you at dinner!" Tenten walked to Konoha.

- THE END -

~Karen K.


End file.
